starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Barrington St. Germaine
Biography Early Life Barrington St. Germaine was born in London, England, to a powerful and wealthy couple. They were part of Sebastian Shaw's Shaw Industries, in the upper echelons of management. From a young age, Barrington was groomed to take over his father's position within the company. He was showered with privilege, but his home was cold, as he was treated as a commodity more than anything else. Barrington was constantly compared to his peers and had to surpass everything that they did. When he got a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in England, there was no celebration. Starting with his great grandfather, every first born male had gone to that school on a full scholarship, so to his parents and family, Barrington had only done what was expected, what was normal, for him to do. More Coming Soon Powers Kinetic Energy Absorption: Barrington St. Germaine is a mutant with the superhuman ability to absorb kinetic energy and to metabolize it to enhance his own physical strength, speed, and stamina. This makes him extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as every blow struck against him only makes him stronger. Unusual tactics are required to defeat him, usually by incapacitating him or by attacking him psionically. Shaw absorbs the energy of any blow he is struck by, not just punches, but also projectiles like bullets, and to a less successful degree, electricity and physically based energy beams. Without absorbing energy, Barrington is merely a strong ordinary human, though normally he works to keep his strength at a superhuman level. For example, in one instance, he was shown to spend time hitting a wall after waking in order to build up his power reserves. *''Kinetic Metabolism: Barrington can forgo sleep if he receives enough kinetic energy. Often he will have his mercenaries pummel him to give him enough stored energy that he need not sleep for some time. *Enhanced Durability: Barrington can still be crushed/cut, but cuts are superficial because he saps the blade of all its thrusting/cutting energy. Barrington is adept at not letting enemies realize his power until they have hit him one too many times. Hitting Barrington is often described as "punching a mattress". If properly energized, Barrington can lift and hold approximately one hundred times his weight. If bound, he can be punched by a teammate until he is strong enough to break the bonds. He is also adept at taunting foes into attacking him. *Enhanced Speed: When he has absorbed kinetic energy, Barrington's speed is increased. *Enhanced Stamina: Barrington's stamina in increased beyond normal human levels when he absorbs kinetic energy. *'Accelerated Healing': Barrington has healed from being hit repeatedly in the nose by super powered mutants in less than a few hours. *'Kinetic Energy Contact:''' After being repeatedly hit by a super powered mutant with super strength once, Barrington simply touched that mutant's head and that mutant's nose started to bleed. Limitations Barrington's abilities can be overloaded by too great an influx of power, like being hit with too many superhumanly strong punches. Barrington can also be defeated if an opponent focuses on simply immobilizing him without striking him with significant force, or if something heavy falls on him, for though he can sap the kinetic falling energy, the weight of the object could still crush him, unless he is strong enough to lift/stop it. There is an upper limit to the amount of energy that Barrington can absorb and convert. However, the exact extent of this limit remains unknown. He has also shown some telepathic ability. Category: MirrodinCategory:MutantsCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: Hellfire Club